More than Rivals?
by ScarredSilver
Summary: When Rose loses a battle she starts to question if she had really been a good pokemon trainer all along or if it was just a really long lucky streak. Can Silver help get his rival back to her usual self? SilverXOC Rated T for language towards the end.


**I decided to do a story with my SoulSilver Oc and Silver, since I love Silver so much X3  
**

**Lol I was bored...  
**

**I own nothing and there are probably spelling errors...such as pokemon names and the name of Lady Caitlin's assistant...I forgot his name but you all know who I'm talking about...right?**

**...lol this story is such a fail...  
**

* * *

"Detonate use roll out!" Upon hearing his trainer the typhlosion quickly launched himself at the bigger one he was battling in the Battle Castle. As of right now they were winning, against the lady herself. Detonate rammed into the other typhlosion but as soon as they made contact the enemy one grabbed him and stopped him from getting away. "Fire blast." the lady ordered and her pokemon sneered as Detonate unrolled, frantically trying to squirm away, but couldn't escape in time to spare himself from the powerful fire attack that hit him head on. "Detonate!" Rose, Detonate's trainer, shouted with worry filling her voice. Detonate head butted the bigger typhlosion in the stomach before stumbling back, weaker now even though he was hit by a fire type attack. Detonate was the last of their team left, Jewel her espeon and Rett her furret both having accomplished a double knock out when it was their turn to battle and Detonate was refusing to be another double knock out victim.

"Are you alright?" Rose shouted at her pokemon who turned to smirk and nod, trying to look confident for her before turning his attention back on the other typhlosion who was sneering still at the smaller one. "Alright, rock climb!" she declared, pointing at the enemy fire type and Detonate let out a roar like noise before lunging at it. "Roll out." the Battle Castle leader said and lazily raised a hand as her pokemon quickly curled up and hurled itself at Detonate, hitting him head on into the wall next to his trainer. "Detonate!" Rose screamed, putting her hands over her mouth as she turned to look at her pokemon who fell to the ground, gritting his teeth as he tried to struggle back up. "Giving up?" she heard her say but she was too busy looking to her pokemon, thinking about saying yes but Detonate managed to get up and let out a furious "Ty!" to say no as he glared at the other typhlosion who just yawned, making Detonate growl.

Rose stared at her pokemon before biting her lip and thinking a moment, not wanting him to be hurt anymore but he wanted to finish his battle. "Fine. Flame thrower!" she shouted, knowing his blaze effect would kick in, powering it up. Detonate narrowed his eyes at his enemy before shooting the fire it, stepping closer as he did to get more power into it. The bigger typhlosion stumbled back slightly before glaring at Detonate through the fire and launching itself at him with another roll out to continue the attack, hitting him straight on and making him go flying backwards, hitting the ground a few times before he came to rest a few inches in front of Rose, knocked out. Rose stared in horror at her friend before rushing over to him, dropping to her knees next to him and putting her hands on bother sides of his face. "Detonate?" she asked, her voice shaking with worry. The typhlosion's ear twitched slightly as he regained consciousness, opening his red eyes to stare up at his trainer's green brown ones. "Ty…" he whined weakly, casting his glace over to the bigger typhlosion who was snickering as it was returned to it's poke ball.

Rose felt her heart lurch as she heard her pokemon and rubbed her thumbs against his cheeks to get him to look back at her as Drach came up to them. "That was a good battle." he said but Rose ignored him, too busy focusing on hiding her tears from Detonate. "Your other pokemon and items are waiting at the front desk." he added and stepped back, seeing she wasn't going to respond to him, and went back to stand with his lady. Rose managed to help Detonate stand and he used her as a crutch to get to the machine where the pokemon were healed, getting her other three pokemon back along with their items. She was putting Detonate's gray scarf with his shell bell back around his neck when he nudged her shoulder, making her look up at him. "Typhlosion ty ty…" he whined and licked her cheek, apologizing for losing how he did. "Don't apologize Detonate, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't Jewel or Rett's fault either." she added before rubbing his nose with her hand affectionately, forcing a smile but the typhlosion wasn't that convinced. He knew his trainer was upset but it wasn't at him. They hadn't lost a battle since the elite four and that was nearly a year ago.

Rose turned and started for the door, holding her noctowl's poke ball in her hand so they could fly back home. Detonate followed after her, staying out of his poke ball because he didn't like behind stuck inside where he couldn't be besides his trainer. As soon as they stepped outside a camera crew pounced on them, keeping them blocked against the Battle Castle entrance. "Rose is it true you just lost your first battle after your 275th winning streak?" the camera woman asked, getting really close before shoving the microphone near the trainer's face. "Eh…" she blinked in alarm, not having expected the attack, and looked around quickly to see if there was a way they could use to escape but found no way around the four crew members with their bulky camera equipment. "I-I…no comment." she finally replied awkwardly, fidgeting with her noctowl's poke ball and trying to back up into the Battle Castle again. Detonate started growling at seeing Rose's discomfort, narrowing his eyes at the camera crew who didn't seem to notice, too busy with trying to get Rose to say something. The typhlosion opened his mouth to shout at them to scare them into moving but was stopped when he saw the guy holding the camera and the one holding the bigger microphone stumbled in opposite directions as a red haired trainer forced his way between them.

Rose quickly looked over as he came to her side, using his hand to push the microphone away as it was help up to him. "You're Silver aren't you?" the woman asked, looking curious and not at all offended at her microphone being pushed aside. "Rose's number one rival?" she added, sounding amused as Silver narrowed his eyes at her then the camera. "Yeah and you obviously have nothing better to do than follow her around apparently." he growled before grabbing Rose by the hand and pulling her away from the door, shoving between the camera holder and the microphone holder again, Detonate following close behind. "Thanks…" Rose mumbled, not looking up from the poke ball in her hand as she let Silver lead her away. "Whatever." he replied flatly, letting her go when they got to a table by the prize stands. "Don't expect that to happen again." he added, glancing at her and seeing she wasn't looking at him. "Mm'kay…" she mumbled, releasing her noctowl, Noctly, who stretched out her wings with a yawn. Silver watched the other trainer for a moment before folding his arms and stepping closer. "Did you lose?" he asked, not sounding like he was mocking her which made her look up with surprise at his tone but she still didn't answer.

Silver huffed crossly at not being answered and turned away, releasing his honchcrow to fly elsewhere himself. "Next time have Detonate use eruption to break them up." he advised, glancing back at Rose who just looked to her typhlosion. Suddenly a beam of light came from one of the poke balls on Rose's waist and one from Silver's, letting out her espeon and his umbreon who nearly tackled each other in happiness to see each other again. Silver huffed with annoyance as he watched his umbreon lick Jewel's cheek but Rose just smiled slightly, not minding that her and her rival's pokemon had crushes on each other but Silver apparently did. "Are you two done yet?" the red head grumbled and his umbreon turned to grin at him. "Umbre!" he said happily before turning back to Jewel and the two brushed cheeks before turning to stand by their trainers. Silver returned his pokemon quickly before turning to get on his honchcrow. Rose returned Jewel as well before letting Toka, her tokakiss, out for Detonate to ride home on since Noctly couldn't carry them both on her back. "Goodbye Silver, thanks again." she said, looking to him again but couldn't see his face. He just hunched over slightly like he cringed but she couldn't tell before nodding. "Whatever." he said again before his pokemon flew up away. Rose sighed as she got onto her noctowl and Detonate climbed onto Toka's back, the two flying up and off towards their home.

Once they were in front of her house Rose released her other pokemon and opened the door, letting them all run in except for Detonate who walked in, glancing at his trainer as he passed. She walked in after him and shut the door, seeing her pikachu, Sparkz, had turned on the television so she went to the couch to sit down. As soon as she was sitting Rett climbed up into her lap and curled up as Detonate laid down next to her on the couch, Jewel lying at her feet as Noctly perched herself on the back of the couch, watching as Toka took up the spot next to Sparkz in front of the screen. The tokakiss was blocking the television slightly but Rose said nothing, not really watching the show until the news came on and her picture was in the box next to the announcer's head. She quickly sat up straight, having slumped with her head resting in her hand. Her pokemon all watched the video of her as Silver came up and 'rescued' her from the camera, causing Rose to groan and put her hands over her face as if to hide. She heard Detonate trying not to laugh as he heard the news reporter say how there might be something between the two rivals and she narrowed her eyes at him as she parted her fingers slightly to see.

She sighed with slight annoyance before grabbing the remote on the arm of the couch and turning the television off. Her pokemon all let out fake whines and complaints at seeing she wasn't as amused as they were by the news report but they all cut off as the from door burst open, making Rose jerk up to look past the kitchen to the door and sending Rett toppling down onto Jewel. "Rose!" she heard a familiar voice shout, recognizing it was her neighbor and friend Ethan. He sounded alarmed. "What Ethan?" she sighed and got up, going through the kitchen to the door where he stood with wide eyes. "What was that with Silver?" he nearly shouted and Rose groaned and put a hand over her forehead. "He was just helping me get away from a camera crew." she replied calmly, more dull than usual and Ethan caught it. "Rose, there's also a rumor you lost earlier." he said, gentler now as he stepped closer to her but she just folded her arms. _How could that have gotten around so fast?_ she thought bitterly to herself but made herself shrug as if it was nothing but a rumor. "Can't control what people say." she replied, not giving a definite answer.

"Right but-" he started but was cut off as his pokegear went off and he answered it. Rose looked back to the living room but saw that her pokemon were all clustered in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the two trainers. "Ugh, I have to go. Sorry Rose. We'll talk when I get back!" he said quickly before turning and running out of the house. Rose knew he had to go help his grandparents at their daycare again, their business was booming lately. She just shut the door behind him and jumped slightly when she felt Detonate rest his head on her shoulder from behind. "Ty typhlosion." he said, wanting to go out and train. Rose frowned and stayed where she was. She wasn't ashamed about the fact she lost, but because her first pokemon and best friend had been knocked out. She hadn't been smart enough to figure out a way to outdo the bigger typhlosion for him and it had hurt him. "Tyyyyy!" he whined and nudged her to get her attention, not blaming her for their loss but knew she was blaming herself. "Okay okay, just let me get my backpack…" she sighed, finally giving in as her typhlosion moved back so she could turn.

Rett scurried over to her and held up the backpack to her trainer, a wide smile on her face at seeing they were able to get Rose out of the house and possibly cheer her up. She sighed and took it from her pokemon before putting it on and opening the door, stepping out onto the porch and returning all of them to their poke balls aside from Detonate, Noctly, and Toka. "We're going to Mount Silver, alright?" she said and the two who would be flying nodded as Detonate got on the tokakiss before she got the noctowl. Once they were on the two pokemon took off towards the mountain where they usually trained. Not much later Rose slipped off Noctly's back and returned the two, now at the base of the mountain in front of the pokemon center. She didn't look back as she headed straight into Mount Silver, Detonate following close behind her. Silver stepped out of the pokemon center once he saw her disappear into the blackness, narrowing his eyes slightly as he wondered what she was doing since she was usually in Kanto with Blue, searching for pokemon to help his grandfather's research. He looked back to his feraligatr who had watched Rose and Detonate go into the mountain too before starting to go after them, wanting to see what they were doing.

It took him a while to figure out where she went, there being different trails in the mountain, but he eventually heard her before he spotted her, slipping behind a boulder with his pokemon behind him. "Detonate use flamethrower!" Rose shouted, pointing to the wild ursaring she and Detonate were fighting. The typhlosion quickly shot the attack to the other pokemon but it dodged and threw a mega punch into him, sending him flying back into the cave wall, making Rose cringe before she turned to her pokemon to see if he was okay. "Ty!" Detonate shouted back at her to warn her about the ursaring because it was stepping closer to his trainer, ready to attack her next, obviously enraged by them both. Rose quickly looked back at the wild pokemon but tripped as she tried to stumble away. Detonate let out a roar and launched himself at the ursaring using a combination of roll out and flamethrower, making somewhat of a flame wheel attack that they had come up with when he was a quail, and rammed into the ursaring's stomach, knocking it away from Rose.

The wild pokemon regained it's footing and glared at Detonate as Rose was in the process of picking herself up before charging a hyper beam, planning to take care of them both with one shot. Detonate noticed before his trainer did and quickly started to rush at the ursaring to black the attack from hitting her. "Detonate don't!" Rose screamed, seeing what was going to happen now as she got on her feet and started to hurry to her pokemon but Silver grabbed the back of her vest and pulled her back as his feraligatr cut between Detonate and the ursaring, using hydro pump and blasting the wild pokemon back before it could use it's attack. Detonate was barely able to stop from running into the water type and watched as the ursaring ran off, not wanting to have to deal with the feraligatr. Silver let Rose go once the wild pokemon was out of sight and she ran to Detonate, tackling him into a hug that made him stumble back slightly. Silver stepped over to stand by his pokemon, thinking about walking away but wanted to know what was going on with his rival.

"You should know better than to take on opponents you can't handle." he said rather harshly and watched as she flinched, only able to tell by the quick jerking motion of her shoulders and the slight ducking of her head because her back was to him. Rose remained quiet as she started running her fingers over Detonates scrapes, trying to see how many there were, and the typhlosion sent a glare to the red head. Silver watched for any other reaction from her and stepped closer when he got none. "What's the matter with you?" he huffed, ignoring the second glare the fire type pokemon gave him. He waited a few moments for an answer but he wasn't given one. Silver scowled and leaned forward enough so his chin was near her shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw her hands were wet, realizing she was crying. "Rose…" he said, mostly to himself because he had forgotten what he was going to say now. She jumped slightly and looked to him, not having noticed him get so close, and he was able to see the trails the tears left on the light film of dirt down her cheeks from running around in the mountain for hours.

"W-what?" she finally choked out and he just kept his eyes on her, never having seen her cry before. Silver didn't know why it bothered him so much, he often imagine what it would be like to win a battle against her because he hadn't been able to in the two years he had known her and she would always run away crying for Ethan to come and beat him but of course that joke of a trainer wouldn't be able to, leaving him the victor in two battles. But know that he was seeing her cry, it bothered him. "You're crying…" he pointed out dumbly, realizing how idiotic a statement it was a moment too late. Rose just bit her lip and looked back down, busying herself with a scrape on Detonate's left arm like she thought if she rubbed it enough times it would vanish. "Did you get hurt when you fell?" he asked, watching what he could see of her face because her bangs had fallen in front of her eyes. She just shook her head once, the whole motion moving her shoulders as well and she lost her grip on her pokemon's arm. "Then why are you…" he trailed off and remembered the look on her face when she walked out of the Battle Castle that morning. She usually ran around the Battle Frontier like a meowth chasing a sparkling jewel but she had walked out of the building. WALKED.

"You lost." he said and watched as Rose flinched slightly, knowing he had gotten it right. "You lost to Lady Caitlin." he defined and the red head noticed Detonate glaring at him again as his trainer's shoulders started to shake slightly. "You've got to be kidding. All this because you lost ONE battle? Listen, I've lost to you countless times and I've never acted like such a crybaby." Silver said harshly, standing up straight as he turned to leave but stopped when he heard the girl let out a sob. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rose had covered her face with her hands, doubled over with her head resting on her typhlosion's shoulder who was saying things under his breath in a whine-like fashion that made tremors go through her body, starting in her midsection and ending at her shoulders like she was convulsing because she was trying not to sob out loud. Silver watched her with a blank expression, realizing his 'get her angry so she forgets' tactic had backfired. His feraligatr nudged him back towards Rose and Detonate, telling him to go try something else.

He hesitated but started to walk back over to them, stopping a foot next to her as she shook again, the shudders getting more violent. Silver frowned as he tried to think of something, anything, to do or say and noticed Detonate watching him, the pokemon looking from the red head to his trainer's shoulder as if trying to tell him what to do. The trainer looked to Rose and waited a moment before reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and glanced at him from between her fingers and strands of hair, having tensed up but was still shaking and letting out small, quiet whimpers every few seconds after she took a breath. Silver met her gaze and kept his hand on her, thinking she was going to just pull away, but she didn't. She jumped up and practically tackled him in a hug, her arms around the middle of his back, and started crying into his shoulder. Silver stumbled back slightly but his pokemon helped him stay standing, his arms raised above his head as he looked down at the girl who was suppose to be his rival but was sobbing and clinging to him.

He looked from his feraligatr to the typhlosion, not understanding what he was suppose to do with the crying girl. They just looked back at him, remaining quiet, but Detonate was looking his trainer up and down, multiple times as if telling him to do something. Silver slowly began to put his arms down after a moment, hesitantly putting them on her back and she tightened her grip on him, hurting him slightly, but he let her and remained quiet. After a while Rose started to calm down, her sobbing subsiding into hiccups and her arms loosening around the red head. He had subconsciously wrapped his arms around her and was in the process of pulling them away from her before she noticed and could say anything about it. Rose finally forced herself to let Silver go, realizing she had been clinging to him, and stepped away, wiping her eyes as she turned to Detonate who leaned forward to lick her wet cheek, wanting to wipe the tears that she didn't get away. Silver turned his back to them, pulling at the collar of his jacket because his right shoulder was soaked from her tears, and thought about just leaving, figuring she would be fine now that she cried about her problem. _Girls feel better after crying, right?_ he thought to himself as he took a step forward.

"S-silver…" Rose said quietly, her voice cracking, and he stopped but didn't turn to face her. "What?" he replied, colder than he had intended and instantly regretted it for some reason. "I-I'm sorry." she replied and that made him glance over his shoulder, seeing she was looking down and adjusting her black vest. "For b-being like…I was…" she added, stopping the movement of her hands but didn't look up. Silver just blinked in surprise as he watched her and upon getting no response she continued. "I just…w-was so upset at myself that I-I couldn't help Detonate against the b-bigger typhlosion…h-he's always b-been smaller a-and…a-and…" she trailed off, her breath hitching as she suppressed a sob and new tears came to her eyes at the thought of being unable to help her first pokemon and first best friend. "You don't need to explain to me." Silver replied and turned his head back around like it didn't matter but she bit her lip and shook her head. "N-no…I shouldn't have…b-broken down like that…" she replied, putting her hands against her chest because her heart had been pounding since they stepped into Mount Silver, worried about exactly what had happened with Detonate.

Silver waited a moment as Rose grew quiet and turned his whole body around to face her. She was looking down and rubbing her shoulder, trying to calm down. "Answer my question though." he said and stepped closer, making her look up. "Why couldn't you beat that ursaring?" he asked, causing her too sigh and look down with a shrug. "I've seen your typhlosion take down an onix with no problem. Not to mention you two went after Lugia and Ho-Oh and caught them. You've beaten me over a hundred times. Yes I've been counting. And Detonate took out my feraligatr. He always could since they were a totadile and a cyndaquil. Why did that ursaring get the best of you? You can easily take any pokemon down in this mountain." Silver said, walking until he was a few feet in front of Rose who just kept her head down, making him unable to see her eyes because of her bangs. "I…I was cocky…I've been over confident…I thought we were…unbeatable…" she said slowly, each word barely a whisper as her shoulder shook slightly. "But we aren't. My winning streak was just…luck." she finished and looked up at Silver when she said the last word, her brown green eyes dull with pain and sadness that made his heart lurch for some reason he didn't understand but he would deal with it later.

"That is a lie." he replied, sounding more harsh than he had intended and put his hands on her shoulders like he was about to shake her for even thinking her skill was luck. "That was not luck. You are the champion in two different region. Was that all just luck? You beat the elite four on a daily basis just to TRAIN your pokemon. Is that just luck? Your pokemon love and trust you. Is that just luck too?" Silver asked, his voice growing more angry with each finished sentence but she just kept her gaze off to the side, not answering him. "If it is Rose, then dammit I'm taking you with me wherever I go because you're like a fucking good luck charm." he said, starting to curse because he was growing irritated. That caused her to glance at him, able to tell he was annoyed, but still remained quiet. "If I believed everything was good luck or bad luck then I wouldn't be able to have control of my life. That would be stupid to think. I can control what happens, just like you can. You have SKILL Rose. Not fucking luck. Four leaf clovers don't do shit." he finished, seeing she was watching him now and her eyes were tearing up again, making him blink in surprise because he began to think he had just made everything worse.

Rose put a hand up and rubbed her eyes quickly before looking to Detonate who was watching and then back to Silver, not sure how she should respond, but Silver opened his mouth again first. "Look. I'll train with you all the way to the top of this mountain and prove to you by the time we get there that you aren't just some walking lucky charm that's lost it's magic and if I cant…" he trailed off as he tried to think. "I'll think of something on the way, just come on." he replied, letting her go finally and then turning to his feraligatr, not catching the small smile that had come to his rival's face.

* * *

"Silver!" Rose shouted as she ran out of the Battle Castle, a wide smile on her face as she looked around but could find no sign of the redhead. "Silver!" she called again as she took off running with Detonate behind her, equally excited. She had seen her rival in the stands, watching as she beat Land Caitlin, so she knew he was around somewhere. Rose caught sight of his red hair disappearing from view behind the Battle Factory and she ran after him, stopping as she rounded the corner and saw him with his feraligatr. He had been trying to make a call on his poke gear but quickly stopped when he saw she had followed him. "What is it?" he asked, not sounding rude or harsh like he usually did, he still sounded like he did when he was helping her through Mount Silver the day before. "I won!" she shouted happily and jumped at him, putting her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly, her feet not touching the floor. He blinked in surprise but put his arms around her to hold her up to she wouldn't fall back and hurt herself. "I know, I was there." he replied, looking around to make sure no one was nearby.

"I know but I just wanted to tell you myself!" she nearly squealed, looking extremely giddy like an overcharged pichu. Silver stayed quiet for a moment before a faint smile came across his face and he leaned forward, putting a hand under her chin to stop her from fidgeting around too much which made her blink in surprise that Detonate matched, wondering what the redhead was doing. Silver's feraligatr came to stand next to him and nudged him with a smirk, unable to hold back a slight chuckle because he knew what his trainer was about to do. The typhlosion blinked a few times before understanding and couldn't help but start to chortle, the two trainers taking no notice. "Silver…what are you…" she trailed off as she looked his face over, her brown green eyes finally resting on his silver ones, unable to look away. Once she stopped talking Silver leaned forward and kissed her, not letting her go until he had to breath. Rose stared at him in surprise, unable to say anything, and he straightened up with his usual not amused facial expression as he walked past her, waving for his feraligatr to follow, which he did. "Don't expect me to go easy on you next time we battle." he said to her without turning around, making her start to smile again. "No problem Silver!" she called after him. "Oh, and let me know when you need your lucky charm! I'll be sure to be there!" she added, extra loud so passing people could hear and they turned to look as Silver stumbled, his face becoming almost as red as his hair after putting a hand over his mouth and nose. "SHUT UP!"


End file.
